


Happy Birthday Nicole

by raindothfall



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindothfall/pseuds/raindothfall
Summary: Waverly was upset that last year Nicole had spent her birthday working, this year, Waverly was determined to throw her a party to ensure she would feel included in the group.One shot fluff fic.





	Happy Birthday Nicole

It was the first of January, the morning after the night before. Purgatory had celebrated the new year in style, now thanks to Doc owning shorties and Waverly being the best party planner as well as her bar skills, the gang were now nursing their horrendous hangovers from the night before.

There were only four days left, four days until the big day. Waverly had it all planned out, her little journal was full of pictures and ideas for the party. It was the first year they were really and completely together and Waverly was determined to give Nicole a real birthday party. 

Last year Nicole didn’t really want to celebrate, she was at work and the two of them watched a movie and eat chinese food. Simply spending the night together, but Waverly wanted more. She wanted Nicole to felt included, after all, she really felt bad for leaving her out of the whole black badge initiation and didn’t want her to feel left out and hurt again. Waverly wanted Nicole to be completely free and after speaking with Nedley, he would ensure Nicole would be free from work and off to Rosita. 

Waverly awoke, her head was pounding, she wondered how the two of them had even gotten home and how most likely, had dragged Wynonna with them. She looked across the bed to see Nicole completely out beside her. Her hair was laying across her face, her mouth slightly opened as she breathed in and out as she slept. She smiled at her as she moved the hair from her face. She really adored her new shorter hair cut, in fact, she really just adored her. Despite everything the two of them had gone through, nothing would tear them apart and the two of them had really grown and fallen even more in love. 

“Morning beautiful…” she muttered as she kissed the top of her head. Nicole didn’t stir and was completely out. It didn’t matter to Waverly, she was simply happy that Nicole was still alive, she was here with her, in her bed and just there. Simply present. 

Waverly smiled sat up, feeling the limp draped hand of Nicole’s over her stomach. She huffed a little chuckle at how cute her girlfriend was, Nicole loved to cuddle as much as she did and even when drunk, Nicole wanted to feel the touch of Waverly under her fingertips. She gently picked up her hand and gently rest it down besides Nicole’s sleeping body. Waverly felt the hangover as she stretched, it hit her like a freight train. 

“Christ Wynonna…” she uttered under her breath. How she was going to do any planning at all while Nicole slept whilst nursing a hangover. Wynonna had thought that Whisky shots at 2am would be an excellent idea. Turns out, it wasn’t. 

Waverly slowly slipped out of bed and found her kimono draped over the chair in her bedroom. She slipped it on and headed for the door. Slowly she began to open the door, peeling it back by sliding her fingertips under the door edge and sliding her slim frame out before gently shutting it behind her.

She headed downstairs and tried to navigate to the cupboard for medicine. Paracetamol was literally the trick. Waverly grimaced at the state of the living room. Wynonna has decided to use the entire downstairs as her room as a personalised strip club and had strip down to her underwear. All the layers that were needed for the cold of purgatory filled the room like a fashion show explosion. She ignored it at first as she got the paracetamol out and down it with a glass of water. She lent her back against the side of the counter.

“I mean when Dolls and Lucado trashed this place it looked better than this state.” she uttered. 

Waverly sighed as leant of the table and she picked up the mess as she walked over to Wynonna, leaving it on a pile on her table. She walked over to Wynonna and gently poked her.

Wynonna huffed a snore. “...there’s more whisky in the back, Doc will show you.”

Waverly rolled her eyes. “I think we need desperately need a paracetamol, water and breakfast not another round of whisky, come on, wake up Wynonna, I need to speak to you while Nicole’s asleep…”

Wynonna groaned and rolled over, digging her face into the crack in the sofa bed. 

“Waverly...I love you but, right now...I am hungover and forgetting my troubles before I have to face another day slaying revenants. And my date in bed is legit what I plan to do. You are amazing and the best party planner I know. What the hell do you need me for?”

Waverly crosses her arms and stared at her. 

“So am I Wynonna, but who is going to hold the ladder while I put up the buntin?”

“Jeremy?” 

“I mean he could but this is Nicole, my girlfriend and what do sisters do? Help. I really need you to do this with me please? It’ll help distract you.”

Wynonna pulled her head up and groaned. “Fine, but you know she will hate it.”

Waverly rolled her eyes “She won’t, especially with us all being there, she loves anything that brings the family together. I know she won’t like the pomp and fuss that maybe I go to but she will love the community spirit. She will love it deep down.”

Wynonna slid around and sat up in bed. 

“Fine, get me some drugs. I don’t want miss girl scout cookie to crumble at me if I don’t help you out and she finds out I didn’t.”

Waverly smiled and screwed her face up at Wynonna at the comment. 

“Thank you.” she squealed and hugged Wynonna.

“I said drugs and water, not suffocation.”

Waverly shook her head at her and walked to the cupboard to get the paracetamol. The two of them began to look through Waverly’s extensive plan, which would largely be taken out the day before when Nicole is due to work, and of course while Waverly distracted her all evening before ensuring later she would be at the bar, 7pm sharp. 

“Christ Waves, this theme is genius…”

“Of course it is, and Well she didn’t celebrate her 25th the way you should, so this year, she is will get a party that she deserves, even with the cheesy theme.”

Wynonna puffed out a deep breathe at the thought of helping Waverly out with this, it involved a lot of decorating and arts and craft , but deep down she wanted to help. She had gained a trust with Nicole, she had helped her get her daughter Alice safe, which was largely unspoken off. Wynonna was eternally grateful, with Nicole only being a mere few months younger than herself, she had gained a respect for her. She was worried with the age difference at first but after getting to know Nicole more, she knew that she would go to the ends of the earth for Waverly and treat her with every ounce of respect and truly, despite now being a divorced woman, loved her sister so deeply. 

“Alright baby girl, let this paracetamol kick in and I will definitely go to the store with you to get all this stuff.”

Waverly clapped her hands together, squealed and hugged Wynonna tightly and kissed the side of her head.

“Thank you so much Wynonna.” 

Wynonna winced. “Too early for the squealing and screaming.”

A creak of the bedroom door echoed through the homestead, it made Waverly jump and she hid the planner under Wynonna’s bed.

Nicole soon appeared as she walked down the stairs, too nursing her head. 

“Morning…” she whimpered as she rubbed her head. “God how much did we drink?”

Waverly beamed as she walked over to Nicole and wrapped her arm around her back, to rub it. 

“Morning you” she said as she planted a kiss on the side of her head. “Clearly too much, let's get you a glass of water and an paracetamol.”

“Thank you baby.” she said as she watched her girlfriend go. 

“Christ Haught, please arrest me if I ever make us drink so much again. Why did I do that?”

Nicole closed her eyes. “I really would but I can’t drive you down to the station right now, I’m sure I am still over the limit.”

Waverly came back with a glass of water and Aspirin for Nicole. Nicole half smiled and planted a kiss on Waverly’s cheek. 

“Thanks cutie.” she uttered as Waverly smiled. 

“God damn Whisky.”

“Burn it with fire.”

“Well you are Haught stuff...You should make it combust with your mind.”

“But I aren’t demonic and don’t intend to be either…”

Waverly smiled at the two of them with their little bickering, she knew the two had their differences but the two of them secretly did love each other and got along like best buddies. Waverly stretched as she could feel the pills kicking in and hangover was subsiding, Waverly still had the younger twenties in her blood which luckily made it easier for her to recover. 

“I guess today is a pyjama day and a whole load of nothings. I’ll go fix us some breakfast. Toast all round?”

Nicole and Wynonna shook their heads. 

“Sleeeeeeep” uttered Wynonna.

“A rare agreement with your sister Waves, I don’t think I can face anything but bed.”

Waverly sighed.

“Fine, despite the fact my head is, well it’s not pounding as much as it was earlier, I am trying to be human. I’ll tuck Wynonna in and i’ll follow you up baby.”

Nicole slowly got up and tapped Wynonna.

“Hang in there sister.”

“If i don’t survive you better take care of Waves, if not I will haunt you forever Haught.” she said as she collapsed the other half of her body down and face palmed flat into the pillow. 

Nicole tried to huff a laugh which hurt her face. “I promise, and you know I will, always, but you gotta get rid of these demons first, I can’t protect Waves from them.” she waved back to Waves and began walking back up the stairs.

Waverly smiled and walked over to Wynonna to tuck her in. “Come on then you, let's get you back to sleep, but in a few hours, you are eating to soak it up.”

Wynonna muffled into her pillow.

“Yeah sure Dr Earp.”

Being called Earp still held mixed feelings. She truly wasn’t one. But she wasn’t revenant. Wynonna had told her that no matter what, she was and would always be an Earp and that was her focus.

Waverly got Wynonna a drink and set it on the table beside the sofa bed and tucked her in bed and let her rest before heading back to Nicole. 

Nicole was half sat up in bed, Waverly entered with a glass of water for her as she smiled. 

“I legit cannot drink to save me anymore…”

Waverly huffed a giggle. “You don’t really drink that's why silly. Wynonna is a reallllly bad influence, you should know that by now.”

“I’ll say.”

“Plus yeah, she gets hangovers too, she just sleeps it off and goes comatose for a day, tomorrow she’ll be pounding the streets like nothing happened.”

“I’ll need a coffee all day, will you fuel me?”

“Always. Now then, Officer, since Wynonna decided that I was Dr Earp, I guess I will be Nurse to you. What can I do to help?”

 

Nicole smirked a little. “Baby, you are so cute...let’s just cuddle...and go back to sleep, that’s nursing enough for me...and you do enough of that trust me...all the patching up from my gun shot bruise...you are the best.”

Waverly smiled and slipped off her kimono before joining her girlfriend in bed. She wrapped her arms around her. Waverly was truly the little spoon and Nicole loved nothing more than having her cute little girlfriend curled up in her arms. She slid down more to meet her head on the pillow and lay in sync with Waverly. 

“Hmmm this is perfect…”Nicole uttered and she buried her nose in Waverly’s hair, smelling it, despite all the booze and cigarettes that were smoked last night, all Nicole could smell was Waverly’s coconut shampoo.

“You are perfect.”

“If that’s true, don’t forget that my face is a mirror, what you see in me, is what you are truly yourself.”

Waverly bit her lip and felt butterflies from Nicole’s words, she always had a way with it. She leaned up and kissed Nicole’s forehead before gently placing a kiss on her lips. 

“You will be the death of me baby.”

“Trust me Waves, I am sure we are in heaven already, especially since that first day in shorties. You have always been my beautiful angel.”

Waverly smiled and found nicoles hand and laced their fingers together. She didn’t speak, she didn’t believe that she was sometimes ever enough for Nicole and she knew how lucky she was and how much in love they were.

“...now as much as I love you and love talking to you, baby, I need some sleep, so let’s just lay here...drift off and we can kiss some more later.”

“Oh just kissing…?”

“I wish i had your energy, but most likely, but don’t worry I will definitely make sure you understand how much I love you when I am less hungover...thought if you can’t tell by now, we may have a problem.”

Waverly giggled. “No problem, I do and I love you so much for that. But it’s fine silly, as much as it’s amazing with you...I’m happy for the simple things, cuddles and kisses and a trashy movie, as long as Wynonna can sit with us. ”

“Of course she can...she's been through a lot, she needs us, she needs you.” Nicole lifted her head to look at her girlfriend.

“Thank you, I never got to say this because I was an emotional mess but, for what you did Nicole, thank you helping get Alice out of here, i’ll never be able to thank you enough for getting her somewhere safe.”

“Alice will be just fine and it was nothing baby, it was the least I could do, I am sorry I lied about that, but it wasn’t my secret to give. Now, no more of this talk.”

Waverly pulled herself closer and rested her head on Nicole's chest. Nicole smiled as she leant down to plant a kiss on the top of her head she wrapped around her.

“Night baby…”

“Night sleepy.”

Nicole giggled and drifted on in seconds as Waverly laid there content, tracing circles on the back of her girlfriend's hand before drifting off herself. 

The day went by, slowly. Waverly became Dr Earp and did all the cooking and cleaning as well as taking care of her favourite ladies. She didn’t mind at all. She loved taking care of people. However when it came to movie time she wasn’t taking much care of them and had to be Doctor come mediator as the two of them were hangover free now and bickering. 

“Nicole they are a classic!”

“Wynonna they so aren’t, when would a cop ever get in a learner driver car so he can do a car chase on a bloody criminal!?! Never, it is highly illegal!!”

“Good lord Nicole, it’s meant to be a funny cop movie and you are taking it too literally, we need to watch the others.”

“God No, Waves, baby, please can you get in here and have your say…Your sister is trying to ruin me with the god awful inaccurate Naked Gun movies. ”

Waverly rolled her eyes and got cross, she stormed over to tell them off.

“I wish you two would quit fighting, I mean, I know you are close in age and all but...come on really?...you aren’t children...did nothing that happened last year really mean anything?” she said angrily as she crossed her arms.

The two of them looked at each other and mumbled, they crumbled at her whenever she was angry with them, not one of them could do anything. Wynonna couldn’t because she felt so bad for the many years she left her, how could she be awful and angry with her little sister. Nicole was weak, her girlfriend really had her wrapped around her little finger and no matter what, Nicole loved her more than the world and everything in it, she was weak to her. 

Waves looked at them, pulling her cross face. Out of the three of them, sometimes Waverly could be the most sensible and grown up and she wasn’t afraid to show it. 

The two cowered, lowered their heads and spoke. 

“Sorry baby.” Nicole uttered.

“Yeah sorry Waves…”

Waves rolled her eyes and sat in between the two of them to split up the argument, but of course she would definitely be changing suit and be snuggling into Nicole as the movie got going. Nicole knew the score and already had her arm resting on the top of the sofa to use and scoop down over her to cuddle with her girlfriend.

“Right, we are going to watch an old school film, It’s a Wonderful life.”

Wynonna smiled. “God cracking out the old black and white, man we used to watch these as kids, with all the westerns and shit.”

Nicole loved old black and white films too, being a traditionalist and all. “Sounds good to me.”

Waverly chuckled. “And this is why I pick the movies, we can always agree on them.”

The two of the nodded and agreed. 

Waverly got up to put the movie on and then found her spot back on the sofa and snuggled into Nicole. Nicole smiled and planted a kiss on her girlfriend's head as the movie ensued. The three of them laughed, smiled and even cried at moments in the film. The three of them were content, something all three of them could only bare to imagine, most of the time, especially with the chaos around them, they basked in the quiet and the pair were never but a arms reach away from their guns. 

Nicole’s alarm awoke the two of them the next morning. 5:30am. Nicoles shift would start at 6am. Waverly grumbled as she rolled over from hearing the alarm, it was far too early to function.

Nicole cracked open her eyes and let out a breath before slowly getting up. She stretched and looked back over at Waverly. She noticed she had been stirred by the alarm and leaned over to kiss her. 

“I’m sorry baby...you’ll get used to it i’m sure, now, you go back to sleep.”

Waverly grumled. Nicole proceed to the set of drawers, which were now filled with some of Nicole's clothes and spare uniform. She slowly began to change as she looked at Waverly who was stretching. Even like this, Nicole couldn’t help be mesmerised by her picturesque toned girlfriend.

“Don’t go…” Waverly protested.

Nicole finished zipping up her trousers, and putting her jacket on. She smiled and walked back over to Waves. 

“I know baby, I would love to sleepily cuddle with you all day, but I gotta get to work.”

“Phone in sick.”

Nicole huffed a laugh. “After taking all New year's day of, Nedley would think I was having a repeat, either that or, like you said, bunking off work to be with you. Text me later ok, when you are up, Night baby...” she leant ove and kissed her again before gently tucking her back in.

“Love you...have a good morning at work…goodnight.” Waverly mumbled under the covers. 

Nicole bit her lip at the comment and couldn’t help look back and smile. “I love you too baby, see you later.”

Waverly peaked up and smiled, beamingly as her girlfriend smiled back at her as she closed the door gently before heading downstairs to make her flask of hot tea and off to work.

Waverly sighed a loving sigh. She knew she wouldn’t be sleeping for much longer. She had so much to do but for how she would bask in the happiness of their cute morning exchanges, which she loved to hate, smiled and went back to sleep.

Once awake again, the day started with the usual kicking of Wynonna and dragging her to the diner for breakfast, the only way Waverly could lure Wynonna to do anything was to file her with pancakes. 

“Ok, so what do we need to get today then?”

“We need to pick up the party supplies, all ordered from Sammie’s gifts and tricks, we then need to make sure the cakes on track from Mrs Travers, though I so wish Gus were here, she made the best cakes.”

“Well she's got another baby to take care off…”

Waverly leaned back looking at Wynnona.

“Drats, i’m sorry…” Waverly said as she stood put her arm around Wynonna and rested her head on her shoulder.

“It’s ok baby girl, you are right, she did, but let’s just focus on the party, what about the party food and booze…?”

“Oh Mrs Travers daughter is the caterer, and Doc, of course is sorting out the booze, shame Rositta turned out to be a revenant, she really knew how to make the better cocktails.” 

Wynonna rolled her eyes. “She is so getting it when I see her.”

“Be reasonable…”

“Exactly why would i ever do that Waves, she smacked me while pregnant, knocked you out giving you a bust lip and you kissed her.”

“Please don’t remind me.”

“Shame peacemaker didn’t shoot her head clean off...I really don’t get this stupid gun sometimes…”

“Me either...I mean I’m not an Earp so…”

“Baby girl, you are more Earp than I am and always will be, I don’t care what some DNA magic witchcraft told you, you are my sister, through and through.”

Waverly smiled. “Thanks Wy…”

“It’s ok baby girl, and besides, when you kissed her your head was a shed and a mess, now we need to get this party going. This theme tho...Do i really need to dress up? I mean she really is going to find this so hella corny it’s unreal”

“Of course she is…but come on it’s so her…and yes you do..”

“Well yeah it is, literally…”

Waverly rolled her eyes. “Come on, you’ll love it, I’m sure you’ll find a way to make fun of it all, right we better get too it, let’s go.”

Waverly dragged Wynonna around to all the places and managed to tick everything on her list. The biggest of the listed items, was getting Nicole to shorties, without question.

“You staying at Nicole’s tonight?”

“If you need me to stay home, Nicole understands.”

“Nah, I think I need a night to watch the kind of junk movies I like, you be with your girlfriend, you gotta make things seem normal so she doesn’t suspect the party.”

Waverly nodded, she was worried about Wynonna after Alice and had intentionally asked Nicole if they could spend more time at her place, just to make sure she was ok. Nicole hadn’t hesitated, although she loved their ‘alone time’ she really did care for Wynonna too and wanted to make sure she was ok. 

“Ok we better check in, not that anything is happening, everything has gone dry lately…how we cannot find a mouldy old beast traipsing around the ghost river triangle i will never know.”

“Better see if Jeremy’s tracker has gotten any nearer. His algorithm's haven’t quite found the pattern of his movements”

“Better bring lunch then.”

“I guess that means I am paying?”

“I always pay for your broke ass Wynonna…”

“Point taken.”

Wynonna and Waverly struggled to carry the amount of coffee and sandwiches in for the gang, but were greeted by smiles, they too all knew the plan and were all doing extremely well to keep the secret, luckily Waves had managed to keep them all in toe. 

Nicole was out at Mr Cartwright’s, he apparently had, had a break in, but sadly, the old man was fighting dementia, and despite being told his door needed fixing, Nicole had decided to take matters in her own hands to get it sorted.

“So you all know the plan? All there by 7pm, hope to god we don’t have a demon break out and we surprise her by 8pm.”

“This is so sweet Waves, I’m sure Nicole will love it.” Jeremy chimed with glee. 

“I don’t usually do parties but, since Nicole has been a vital member of the team i’ll be there...there will be non alcoholic drinks right?” asked Dolls.

“Dolls you need to loosen up, everything will be fine, i’ll have my gun.”

“That’s exactly why I need to be sober.”

“Fine whatever.” Wynonna grabbed another donut. “God Waves keep these things away from me, I really need to lose a few pounds.”

“You look fine Sis…”

The team were heard footsteps, and the faint outline of a red head hanging out by the front door. Waves phone beeped with a text from Nedley which clearly stated CODE RED.

“Ok guys, she's here...act normal…”

Nicole soon walked in to join the team, who were all eating or attempting to do work.

“Crap, I didn’t miss the picnic did I?” Nicole said as she took off her hat and ruffled her hair. 

“Doll’s nearly ate the lot but Waves made sure he didn’t eat the last of everything...” Wynonna smirked over at Doll’s who gave her an evil glare. 

Waves smiled at Nicole who came over and gave her a kiss. 

“I hear you are the local joiner now huh?” asked Jeremy.

Nicole rolled her eyes. “Least I could do. Poor old guy has been waiting for weeks. I will so have Bill Lippencott for breakfast if he drives without a licence again...most useless carpenter and person ever!”

“Baby…” chimed in Waverly.

Nicole rolled her eyes. “I know...but you know it’s true…”

Waverly said but pulled a face in slight agreement. 

“Any closer with your device a gadget thing?” asked Nicole.

Jeremy nodded. “Oh well minor improvements.”

“He nearly set the building on fire with the soldering iron.” stated Dolls. 

“That’s because you gave me fuse wire and not soldering iron to try and melt the components onto the damn mother board…” 

Dolls shrugged. 

“So what calls for the meeting...I didn’t miss anything…?”

“No meeting, Waverly and Wynonna just brought food while we checked in with the team.”

“I paid...let it be known…” Wynonna chimed with her eyes closed in seriousness as Waverly rolled her eyes. 

“Officer Haught, we have a break in...come…” Nedley soon rushed and chimed in.

Nicole had half a sandwich in her mouth. She grumbled. 

Waves smiled and poured her a cup of tea into a flash and handed it to her as well as a bag full of leftover food.

Nicole finished munching. “Duty calls, see you guys later...Waves, mine tonight?”

Waves smiled and leaned over to wipe her girlfriends mouth of crumbs. “See you tonight.” she then leaned in and pecked her on the lips.

“See you…” she smiled at Waves as she put on her hat and off she went. 

“Few...close one there...haha” Jeremy piped up.

“Yes...well no more talk, Jeremy and Wynonna will help me set up, Dolls is helping Doc with the bar supplies. We got this team.”

 

The morning of Nicole’s birthday arrived. Waverly was already awake, she rushed downstairs to the kitchen of Nicole’s house and was already making pancakes for breakfast, it wasn’t long before she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and a soft kiss plant on her neck. 

“Good morning Baby...what did I do to deserve this?” Nicole uttered sleepily. 

Waves smiled and turned around her her embrace. 

“Happy Birthday Baby…” she leaned up and kissed Nicole deeply as she presented her with a card. 

Nicole leaned into the deep kiss and returned it. Nicole smiled and took the card from Waverly. 

“Thanks sweetie…”

She opened the card. She laughed at the card. The card was so Waverly and was a complete reminder of when Waverly was trying to tell her she had feelings for her. 

Happy birthday, always be yourself because my dear you are as rare as a Unicorn riding on a rainbow. 

To My Beautiful Red haired Unicorn,

I hope that today will be as magical as the way you make me feel, I am so blessed to have you in my life, you have made me realise and understand i can be myself and that it’s ok to be me and who i am. I have never felt so happy and so loved than I do with you. You are the most amazing person and I love with so much. I will do all I can to make every birthday we have together the best. 

All my love,

Your little Unicorn.

Waverly xxxx

 

Nicole bit her lip, it was so cute and she wanted to cry. She had never had anything at all like this for her birthday, even Shae had tried and failed with the sweetness, her card has usually been police themed or rock climbing, but this is what she loved about Waverly the most, her sweetness. It may have only been a card to most, but Waverly put the cutest and most sweetest of thoughts into every little thing she did. 

“Baby…” she uttered as she leant forward and kissed Waverly deeply and pulled her in tight. “The card is so perfect, just like you, and you don’t have to do a single thing...not even making me breakfast. You just being here...is enough to make my birthday magical.” 

Waverly smiled. “Well, I think I am allowed to spoil my girlfriend how I choose, I’m glad you like the card...now, I better get back to the stove before the pancakes get burnt.”

Nicole huffed a laugh. “Ok, I’ll behave, but after...I really just want to kiss and cuddle with my girlfriend for my birthday, before I have to go to work…”

Waverly smiled. “Check your phone…” she said as she got on with the pancakes.

Nicole looked confused. She went over to her cop jacket, where she had left her phone. She pressed the standby button on to notice her phone was filled with birthday messages. She smiled as she began to reply to them. She then noticed a message from Nedley.

Have a good Birthday Officer Haught, you have been given the day off to celebrate, If i see you within 5 yards I will have to arrest you. Nedley. 

Nicole turned. “You got me the day off…?” she asked as she smiled at her.

“No...Nedley decided he didn’t need you today so he let you have the day. Fruit and Maple Syrup right?” 

Nicole laughed knowing her girlfriend's little scheme, she let it slide. “You betcha.”

Waverly put the pancakes down and sat at the table as Nicole came over. She kissed her girlfriend once again and began to eat her breakfast.

“That was so good baby…” 

“I’m glad...now before the kissing and cuddling, it's time for presents.”

Nicole watched as her girlfriend wondered off and brought back a box which was wrapped.

“Happy birthday.” Waverly stood over her girlfriend as she put it down and kissed the side of her face. 

Nicole opened the present and opened the box.

“A book?”

“Not just a book silly…” she opened it. Inside were pictures, of course not many, but pictures of them together and everyone in Purgatory. “You love family, you love memories and really like tradition, so I figured that you would want a more personal gift you can keep and add to over the years, so this is the start, the start of our journey the start of a new life here in Purgatory, a happier life and I hope we can add so much more to this album.”

Nicole developed a lump in her throat. Nicole’s life had, had many bumps in the road, and she had never been happier than now, living here with her new family and her beautiful girlfriend. A tear dropped down from her face and onto the book as she rubbed her fingers over the photobook.

“Baby...I-I love it…” Nicole sniffeled. Waverly didn’t usually see Nicole cry, she wrapped her arms around her tightly and pressed a deep kiss to the side of her head and then leaned forward, wiping the tears from her eyes. 

“I’m glad, but...no more tears, today is a happy day.”

Nicole put her head down and sniffled and rubbed her eyes. “Of course it is.” Nicole stood up and looked at her girlfriend. She bit her lip and looked at her hungrily and picked her up. 

“Now let’s go make this even happier…” she smirked and took Waverly up to the bedroom. 

Nicole and Waverly spent the day kissing and cuddling in bed, as well as a birthday surprise. Until Waverly had convinced her at lunch that even going for an evening stroll would be nice and then she would take her out for dinner. The only way she could get her to go out on her birthday.

“You know...I didn’t think I’d like all the snow here, but it makes the town look so pretty…”

“Yeah, I know it’s a little rough round the edges, but it’s our little rough around the edges.”

“It’s not only that baby, but it is part of the reason why you are so strong and amazing, you’ve had to grow up in that and survived it.”

Waverly blushed and smiled. “It’s all thanks to Gus, she brought me up right, and Uncle Curtis.”

“I definitely need to buy her a drink one day, thank her for taking care of my girl.” 

“Once we get all the demons, we will and we will bring my little niece home.”

“I know, we will, Wynonna is the strongest person I know, and we all won’t rest.”

Waverly had to think of a distraction to get Nicole into shorties. 

“Crap...I can’t pay for dinner...I left my purse...I left it in shorties, drats...come on…”

“Babe, it’s ok I’ll pay if you…” she was soon being dragged by Waverly, Waverly for being such a small person was sure as hell strong and Nicole definitely couldn’t and wouldn’t challenge her. Not after seeing how amazing she was beating up a widow with just a stick. 

Nicole soon walked side by side with her girlfriend, fingers interlaced with Waverly’s. “Ok fine...lets just go…”

Waverly smiled as they approached the bar. Nicole furrowed her eyebrows, the place was quiet for an evening at shorties, it usually had some sort of Western pumping music going on. Waverly pushed open the door and told her girlfriend to go in before her. 

Nicole smiled but was worried, something didn’t seem right. She didn’t pack her gun. “Waves...the place is...Dar---”

“SURPRISE!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY OFFICER NICOLE HAUGHT…”

Nicole lept out of her skin and smiled at the sight before her. Waverly had thrown her a surprise party. The whole room was decorated head to toe police, she could see that everyone was dressed up to the nines in police and in the background were a many a few police themed games.

Waverly knew that Nicole valued her job so much and loved being at work, tying this in with her birthday, she thought would make her feel more comfortable and make her enjoy it more.   
Nicole looked back at Waverly who now had the Purgatory stetson situated on here head. 

“Well officer, you better get inside, before the entire town arrests you for being late to the party…”

Nicole laughed. “You did this for me?”

“Hey it wasn’t just her...we were all in it, she had me pinning all these ‘police do not cross lines’ of tapes up with the purgatory buntin for hours…” chimed Wynonna. 

“My throat still hurts from all the balloons…” Jeremy chuckled. 

“You guys…”

Nicole walked over and hugged Wynonna tightly. 

“Alright...alright...but Waves do I really need to wear these trousers all night, I agree with Nicole, these things are butt ugly…”

Waverly looked at her with a serious face.

“I miss her wearing the Khaki’s, even if the top makes her look hot…”

“Baby I am so never wearing them again…”

“I can’t believe you hate the classic trouser, thought the team does seem to the like the new uniform...hope you had a good day Nicole.” asked Nedley as he handed Nicole a beer. 

“Thanks Sheriff…” she took the beer and clinked a glass with him.

Waverly had vanished much to Nicole's confusion but figured she had more birthday surprises up her sleeve. It wasn't long before Wynonna dragged her over to the first game.

“B-B gun the can, come on Haught, you gonna show me whatcha got?”

Wynonna always struck the competitive cord with Nicole and the two of them began to play. The bet’s were the loser would drink, the shit mix. The shit mix was a combination of whatever old drinks Doc could find at the bottom of the cellar from years gone by. Nicole really did not want to be drinking that on her birthday. 

The game was even, the cans began to fall, misses were made and Wynonna and Nicole were even.

“I didn’t think you were that good, story goes you sucked at cocking that gun when you first got back here.”

“Hey, I’m not police, I can’t believe you missed a few shots, i mean come on Haught stuff...what you gotta do be on target.”

“Oh trust me, this round, you going down.”

The gang had now gathered round and were cheering for each of them. They were so even until the next drink Wynonna threw back, it threw her off and the BB bullet hit the back board. Nicole had been sipping the beer for some time now and knew her more sober nature would have her win the game.

She cocked back the gun and placed the shot and the can was over. Wynonna stomped her boot to the ground.

“Ah shit stickels…”

“Hahaha!!! Look whos talking now sister...you gotta drink…”

Nicole strolled over to the bar with pride and picked up the drink and handed it to Wynonna.

“Better get a chugging…”

“Damn you Haught…”

The crowd were all cheering CHUG CHUG CHUG. Wynnonna smelt the drink and gagged, she knew this wasn’t going to be pretty, she held her nose and chugged that sucker down to a loud roar of cheers. 

Waverly soon appeared, to congratulate her girlfriends win, and provide a sick bucket to Wynonna who she was sure was going to barf at some of the old booze in that drink. She had changed into a hot version of the old uniform. She had tied up the shirt and made the trousers into shorts. Nicole was doing the rounds, she couldn’t believe how many people had come. 

As Waverly came to reveal her new look she too was followed by Jeremy with a unicorn cake, which was filled with rainbow smarties inside.

“Ok people, put down your drinks, it’s time for the cake.”

Nicole laughed at the cake but bit her lip and Waverly, she looked hot as all hell, she hated the old uniform but her girlfriend was pulling that off in all the right places. Her fellow officers looked confused at the style of the cake but they gathered Waverly really loved Unicorns.

“Come on blow out your candles.” 

Nicole came over as the group sang happy birthday to her. She smiled and blew out the candles. 

“OK NOW LET'S GET OFFICER HAUGHT-STUFF DRUNK!” Yelled Wynnona.

Nicole gulped. “I am doomed aren’t I…”

“Probably, she is sooo gonna get you back for losing that game, but i’ll take care of you...you enjoy yourself…”

Nicole smiled and leaned over and kissed her girlfriend and whispered. “If it means I can watch you strip that off later…”

Waverly bit her lap and hit Nicole on the arm. “Officer Haught...that is a criminal offence...now get on drinking...Wynonna has shots lined up” she laughed and then winced. “..Oh boy you are doomed…”

Nicole looked at her with dread. “Baby do I have to?”

“Yes, yes you do. It’s your birthday baby you need to let go and enjoy. You aren’t on the job tomorrow either.”

Nicole nodded. “You are right, thank you baby.” 

Waverly pushed her over to the bar and the gang began to drink, party and dance all night. Nicole had never been so happy and had never had a birthday quite like it. Needless to say, it took Nicole several days to see Waverly strip in her old officer outfit from her hanging head.


End file.
